You Were The Last High
by OhaiKatie
Summary: Scarlet is a moody teenager with pessimistic views on everything. Until she meets a certain Jonas Brother, when he changes her views on everything from music to God.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

(You Were) the Last High.

**1- Dammit, Janet.**

I didn't even want to go to the dumb show. But, of course, Mom and Brad made me take Carly, because she was a princess.

Right.

"Mom. Seriously, I'll be the oldest person there." I groaned.

"What about parents taking their kids?" She raised an eyebrow at me. This was an argument I would surely lose.

"Exactly, mom. You should take her. It'd be a bonding experience!" I tried.

"You're not gonna win this one, Scarlet. I dislike them as much as you do," She grimaced, "Now, be a peach and hand me the olives I have in the fridge."

I obliged, handing her the small Tupperware container, then retreated to my room to have an all-out bitch fest to my boyfriend.

"I mean, seriously, do you think this is fair?!" I groaned while he lent a listening ear.

_"Not a bit, Scarlet. But she's your baby sister, don't you think that you should spend some time with her before your off to university in a few months?"_ He reasoned. I grimaced.

He was always so good at finding a reason for everything. Like, he was Jesus or something. But, you know. I was banging him. And, you know. He's not actually Jesus. Just a good guy.

"I know, dammit, I know. Dammit, Janet!" I groaned. He laughed on the other line. "What?" I asked.

_"I love when you say that. It's just so freaking cute, like you."_

"Shut up." I laughed. My mom bellowed up the stairs announcing dinner was ready.

_"I love you babe."_ He must have heard her.

"I love you too, talk to you later." I smiled, and hung up.

I really was lucky, to have Dustin in my life.

"Thank you Scarlet so much for taking me! You're my favoritist big sister ever!" Carly swooned as we ate dessert.

"I'm your only big sister, Car." I remided, and took a bite of pudding.

"I know, but, like, if I had others, you'd still be my favorite." She grinned her toothy ten-year-old-grin.

The thing about Carly and I was that we were only half-sisters. My dad left my mom when I was 6, and then she met Brad. A year later, they were married, and a year after that, they had Carly. Don't get me wrong, I adore Carly. She's the best little sister I could have asked for, had I asked for one at all. I was perfectly content as an only (and, ultimately, spoiled) child. Sometimes I just got pawned off to do insolent little tasks for her. Drive her to ballet, nag my teachers to buy some of her Girl Scout cookies, take her to Jonas Brothers concerts...Well, the last one was just this one time.

The fact that I can't really stand the Jonas Brothers seemed to slip everyone's minds whenever they bought the tickets for the front row (I don't even want to know how much those things cost) and assumed I'd go sit through three hours of boys tight pants sing about a girl named Mandy, or rip off songs by a band I used to respect (_Year 3000_, and _What I Go to School For_ are both songs by Busted). So with that, being the nice big sister I have been for the past ten years, I reluctantly told my mom and step dad over dinner I would take her, but only on one condition.

"And what's that?" My mother grinned when I informed her of my stipulation.

"I want to take the BMW." I smirked.

"Out of the question." Brad said immediately.

"Well, then I suppose me taking her is out of the question." I shrugged, and took a sip of tea.

"Scarlet- " My mother warned. But it was too late. Carly caught on, and was now screaming. And boy, that girl could belt it out.

"MOMMY! I CAN'T MISS THIS! PLEASE, DADDY, LET SCARLET TAKE THE CARRRRRRRRRR!" She was screaming. And when Carly McCallister screamed, she got what she wanted.

"Now, Carly-" Brad started to say, but Carly wouldn't let him get a word in.

"LET HER TAKE THE CAR! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOUUUUUUUU" More of Carly's screaming.

"FINE! Fine." Brad breathed. Her screaming suddenly ceased, and she brought her juice to her mouth as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you." I grinned, and mimicked Carly's actions.

Silver lining.

* * *

I woke up a week later on a Saturday, grumbling to myself about a waste of a good summer night. Sunlight flooded into my bedroom through the cracks of my blinds. I knew I should have closed the curtains. It was 10 AM, and too early to be getting up; for me at least. I could smell leftover bacon downstairs, which was a plus. Mom knew how I loved my bacon on a Saturday morning.

The house was always ridiculously cold, so I pulled my comforter around me tighter, sighing. Perfect day to spend in bed, finally getting a chance to watch all those back-episodes of Degrassi I'd recorded. Dustin would probably come over and watch it with me, never once complaining about how unrealistic it was, despite the fact he couldn't stand the show. We'd cuddle, with the door cracked, of course, even though I was now technically an adult.

But no. I was going to see the Jonas Brothers.

"Scarlet!" There was a sudden pounce onto my bed.

"Hey kid." I mumbled, poking my head out from the blanket.

"We have to leave in 7 hours."

"Really now?" I smiled. I loved how precise she could be. Most anal 10 year old I've ever met.

"Yes. I'm going to wear my blue jean skirt and my pink Nick Jonas tank top with my white flip flops. But I'll need you to put my hair in a cute pony tail, and paint my fingernails pink and yellow if you don't mind."

"No problem, Clare. Will you do me a favor though?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Bring me some bacon?" I grinned.

"No food upstairs, Mom said."

"Is mom here?"

"She left about 15 minutes ago."

"Then she doesn't have to know." I smiled.

Clare grinned maliciously, as if she were about to commit a tedious crime. She loved breaking rules.

"Shh!" She said, and snuck out of my bedroom, as if there was a reason to be sneaky. Mom and Brad had a company picnic to go to.

* * *

"Ouch!" Clare whined as I brushed a knot out of her blonde hair.

"Hold still!" I yelled as I twisted the pink elastic around the four-inch pony tail. She'd recently had a haircut.

"_I am!_" She said through gritted teeth. I smiled.

"All done."

"Thank you." She huffed, and ran to her room to get dressed. Her nails were probably dry by now.

I stood up, and walked to my closet. Pulling a pair of purple skinny jeans out, and a leapord print cami, I decided I'd go with the "scene" look.

I straightened my chocolate brown hair, and pulled it into a low side ponytail, leaving my bangs to swoop around my face.

My make-up was normally quite simple, and today was no exception. Some bright green eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara and hot pink matte lipstick, and I was ready.

"Clare?" I knocked on her bedroom door. It was 5:15, and normally she'd be having an aneurism since we were 15 minutes later.

"I can't find my shirt!" She squeeled. I opened her door, and sat on her bed.

"Where'd you last have it?" I asked.

"In my bottom drawer." She breathed.

"And did you check in there?" I smiled. She always overlooked little things.

"Of course I did. But I'll check again..." She mumbled, and walked slowly to her white dresser. She kneeled, and opened the bottom drawer, rummage a second, and pulled out a baby-pink tank top.

"It wasn't in there." She said, trying not to laugh at herself.

"Well, put it on." I smiled. She turned her back to me, pulled off her CheerAthletics tee, and slid the tank over her head. She brushed her ponytail, and turned to me.

"Well?" She asked hopefully.

"Nick Jonas, eat your heart out." I smiled, and she giggled.

After putting on her flip flops, she ran into my room, then back to hers, carrying my 3 inch leaopard print wedges.

"Wear these." She smiled.

"I was gonna wear my Converse." I shook my head.

"Please. We'll be the hottest ones there, but you have to wear these."

"Do you insist?" I smiled.

"I absolutely insist." She nodded.

"Well, if you insist..." I laughed, and slid them on my feet.

"Now let's go! We're gonna be late!" She jumped, and began to sprint down the stairs. I followed.

The keys to the Z4 were left on the counter, with a hand-written note from Brad-

_Scarlet,_

_Hurt this car, and so help me God, I will hurt you. Not even kidding. _

_Have fun, drive safe!_

_-Dad_

* * *

With Fall Out Boy blasting from Brad's Bose sterio system, I didn't hear Clare when she screamed to me that we passed the arena.

"What?!" I yelled back over the sounds of, _You're Crashing, But You're No Wave_.

"WE JUST PASSED IT!" She screamed.

I hit the breaks, and swung the car around, making a u-turn, and making Clare hold her breath. Everyone knew I was a horrible driver, I don't know why they trusted me with a 10 year-old's life.

"Sorry, jeez. Don't be so dramatic..." I grumbled while she caught her breath.

"What row are we in?" I asked her, as I eyed the ticket.

"Three. Close enough to see Nick's sweat." She swooned.

Ew. How was that hot? I mean, hot as in attractive. I get how sweat is temperature hot-

"Hurry up." Clare said, tugging my arm, and breaking me from my mental rant.

"Holy shit, there's like, 50,000 people here. All for them? Or is Jesus here too?" I mocked.

"I don't like when you cuss."

"I don't like when you nag."

Clare stuck her tounge out. I mimicked.

We entered the turnstilles, and then proceeded to the bar.

"Will you get me a bottle of water?" Clare asked as she fiddled with her pink Nikon CoolPix.

"Sure thing, sport." I grinned, and tousled her hair.

"Stop." She glared.

See? Anal as fuck.

"An Evian, and a Rolling Rock, bottle." I told the man at the bar.

"ID?" He asked, looking me up and down. I realized my top had slid down a bit, my cleavage now very noticeable.

"Do I look like a minor? I mean, come on. I've got a kid here, do you really think I can deal with this without booze?" I raised an eyebrow. Clare glared at me.

"I'm gonna pretend you showed me an ID. But don't let this get around." He grinned, and his hand brushed mine.

"Thank you babe." I grinned, and handed him my debit card.

I handed Clare her water, and took a swig of my beer.

"Mom's gonna kill you."

"Mom isn't going to know. Seriously Clare, I'm a grown-up. And it's just one. Be cool, kid." I smiled.

"Fine. But after that, no more, or mom _will_ know." She said sternly.

"Ay ay, cap'n."

"What IS this?" I groaned as some teenaged girl with bad lipstick and a "beauty mark" pranced around the stage squeeling. I mean, it wasn't awful, but wasn't what I'd call great.

"Demi Lavatto. I love her." Clare smiled. The curly red-haired girl next to her smiled.

"Me too! Hi, I'm Rachel." She said in a squeaky voice.

"I'm Clare." Clare grinned. Good, now I don't have to pay attention, she's got carrot top to talk to.

They chattered on for the rest of the girls performance, and sang along. I really did enjoy seeing Clare having this much fun. She was too serious usually. With school, soccer, and cheer, she was always busy, and rarely had friends over. When I was 10, my best friend and I were absolutely inseperable. But, then again, Clare is more level-headed than me, and definately goal-oriented. She wants to be a Marine Biologist.

I sat in my seat as I texted Dustin back and forth during intermission, while Clare and Rachel shared the headphones to Clares iPod, listening to the Jonas Brothers, despite my argument they're going to ruin the surprise of their sound.

Suddenly, the lighting changed, and everyone began screaming. The three boys ran onto the stage, smiling, with more energy than I'd seen at most of the shows I'd been to combined.

Clare was right, they were kinda cute.

They opened up with a song called "Play My Music", as Clare informed me, and about half way through, I had stood up, and was dancing. And even more to my surprise, I was _enjoying_ myself.

About four songs later, they exited stage for a wardrobe change, so I pulled my phone out of my purse to text Dustin back.

"Scarlet?" Clare tapped me.

"Yeah, bug?" I asked.

"Thank you for bringing me. I know you don't really like them." She smiled. I grinned.

"I'm having fun, Clare. You know I am." I kissed her forehead.

"THEYRE BACK!" Rachel screamed as the guys ran back on stage, jumping straight into a new song. Clare and I began jamming out again, she was singing the lyrics,and I was staring at the oldest, Kevin I thought. And I swear, I saw him stare back a few times.

"And now, for a special treat to the ladies, " The middle one said, Joe, Clare whispered in my ear.

"Something we don't normally do, but since this is such a great crowd," Nick, Clares love smiled.

"Three lucky ladies are gonna come be serenaded by us." Kevin grinned, and again, I swear, looked dead at me. Clare screamed at the top of her lungs. I giggled.

"You! With the pink top!" Nick pointed at my darling little Clare. Her jaw dropped.

"Go!" I yelled. She hurried into the isle, and was lifted over the gate by security, and then onto the stage, next to Nick, who she stared at like a lovesick puppy.

"Hmmm...How about you?" Joe pointed his mic to a blonde girl with MARRY ME JOE! written in face paint on her cheeks. She followed the same procedure as darling Clare, whos ponytail was being tugged by Nick.

"I think...Hmm...This is hard, you're all so beautiful. I'm gonna have to go with leopard print in row three." He smiled at me.

So I was right. He _was_ staring at me.

I pulled off my shoes, and hurried to the gate, where I was lifted over it, and then Kevin himself helped me onto the stage, linked arms with me, and sat next to me on a small stairwell.

"Hi there." He smiled and said to me away from his mike. I grinned.

"Hey."

"Who wants us to sing to these pretty ladies?!" Nick screamed.

The crowd cheered, and then sat next to each of us. Myself on the stairs, Clare on a stool, and the blonde was standing. Joe stood next to her, and Nick sat on a stool next to Clares. Kevin plopped himself down next to me.

_Called her for the first time yesterday  
__Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think about your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again_

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see_

_Now I'm…_

_Yahow!!_

_Now I'm speechless!  
Over the edge and just breathless!  
I never thought that I'd catch this!  
Love bug again!  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment!  
I never thought that I'd get hit!  
With this love bug again!  
Ohh oho_

_Love bug again_

And despite the fact that their music was mediocre, but put on a great show, this song had my heart melting. It could have been the adorable curly haired boy singing it to me, and it could have been the one beer I had, although it was doubtful. Whichever the case was though, I didn't care, because I had this urge to just grab this Kevin Jonas boy's face and kiss him like i'm sure he'd never been kissed before, them being strong Christians and all. And maybe this Kevin Jonas, this boy who melted teen girls hearts all over the world, a boy who had all this money and fame, but still seemed to be down-to-earth, felt that same connection. Maybe.

But doubtful.

"These girls were terriffic!" Nick Yelled once the song was finished, and kissed Clare's cheek. She was practically pissing herself from the looks of it.

"Yeah they were!" Joe smiled nonchalantly, as the three of us girls were hoisted off the stage. I helped Clare back to our seats, because she couldn't stand properly.

The show went on, and the little giner kid next to Clare would not stop informing us how lucky we were, and how jealous she was. Her mother seemed a bit peeved too, especially at the fact that two people who knew each other were picked. It was "rigged" as she said.

But I still swore I caught him glancing at me at least 10 times.

At least.

"That was so great." Clare smiled as we walked out of the venue, through the crowds of young girls and bored looking boyfriends. We bought our shirts (yes, I did buy one. Sue me?)

"You sound exhausted." I giggled at her. She was never up past 10, and it was about 15 after 11.

"I am." She said softly, and leaned up against my side, and I wrapped my arm around her as we walked.

We arrived at the car, and i unlocked it with the automatic alarm thing, not finding the keys immediately. Clare climbed into the passenger seat, buckled herself, and fell asleep seconds later. I giggled to myself, as I dug around in my oversized purse for the Z4's keys.

30 minutes later, all of my purses contents were on the ground, and the parking lot was empty. My cell was dead, and I couldn't find the keys.

Brad was surely going to murder me.

"SHIT!" I screamed. Thankfully, Clare was asleep. She would be having a bigger tantrum than me.

"Looking for these?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, and saw the last person I'd ever expected to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**2- Was That an Accident?**

"Uhm...Thank you. So much. Where did you find these?" I tried my best not to stumble over my words too much. He smiled.

"Actually? You left them on the stage. They must have fallen out of your pocket. While crew was cleaning up, I got asked if they were mine, and I put two-and-two together, and prayed you were still out here. I've been looking for you for ten minutes, I had to wait until the lot was pretty much cleared out. I'm Kevin, by the way." He grinned, and knelt down to help me put my stuff back in my purse.

"Wow, thank you so much." I smiled, as we dropped items into my bag. I went to grab my phone, but he dropped it in my bag before I could.

"We have the same phone." He smiled, gesturing towards my dead BlackBerry.

"It's a pretty trendy phone." I replied, not sure what to say to this boy, who by all intents and purposes, shouldn't have given a damn about my keys.

"Seems so. Nice car." He gestured towards the vision in midnight blue.

"Thanks, it's my step-dad's. That's my little sister in the car, Clare."

"She's cute, did she have fun?"

"She did." I nodded. We were staring straight at each other, and that urge to kiss him came on again. But Dustin was in the back of my mind, and a nagging feeling, quite possibly my conscience (when did I get one of those?), was telling me say "Thanks Kevin, great show. It was nice of you to give me my keys back, but I've gotta get Clare here home to bed," But no. Instead, I gape like an idiot. He was probably disgusted.

"Did you have a good time?" He smiled slyly.

"I did, actually." I nodded, fiddling with my Juicy Couture necklace.

"I'm glad. I love hearing a fan had a good time."

I should have said, "Yep, great time. But really, it's late. Later, Kevin." but no, I say, "Actually I'm not really a fan, but you put on a fabulous show," instead.

I'm an idiot.

"Well, I hope you change your mind on the fan thing. See you around." He smiled, and turned around, walking towards a bus that I hadn't notice pull about 15 feet from us.

Dumb, Scarlet. Dumb, dumb girl.

* * *

I wouldn't tell Clare about this.

When we arrived home, Brad carried Clare in, and took the keys immediately.

"Did you have a good time sweetie?" My Mom asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah, I did. I'm sure Clare will be telling everyone about it forever, I'll show you the pictures tomorrow, okay? I'm absolutely exhausted and need to sleep.

"Okay, Scarlet. And thank you for taking her."

"No problem, Mom. Night." I smiled, and went upstairs, anxious to crawl into bed, and sleep off the days insane events.

When I entered my room, I tossed my purse on the bed, and stripped out of my clothes without turning on the light. I pulled an old UCLA tee over my head, plugged my phone into the charger, and crawled into bed, ready for sleep.

A good nights sleep was what I needed, because Clare would surely be pouncing on my bed at the butt-crack of dawn so we could go tell Mom and Brad about the show.

I was glad Clare got to experience that, because things like that never happen. But I wasn't glad I did. Even though I knew nothing could ever happen between Kevin Jonas and I, I kept thinking in the back of my head we had a real connection. But Dustin was the greatest boyfriend I could have ever asked for. Sure, he got a little clingy and obnoxious, and flirted with other girls more than I would like, but what boyfriend DOESN'T do that?

Probably Kevin, hahaha.

I fell asleep about 10 minutes into my thoughts.

I was woken up to a very unfamiliar ringtone, and not the chorus to She Wants Revenge's "True Romance"

Instead, I recognized the voice as Jim Sturgess's cover of "Revolution" for the movie Across the Universe.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

_"Is Kevin there?"_ A puzzled sounding boy asked.

"Erm. No. Wrong number." I replied. And wrong ringtone.

_"Really? I'm pretty sure this is Kevin's number. I mean, I've got him as speed-dial four. Phones don't usually get that wrong...Wait, who is this?"_

"This is Scarlet. Who is this?" I asked, now very confused.

_"Nick. Where's Kevin?"_

"I don't actually know who you're talking about."

_"Well, that's pretty odd. I guess I won't talk to you later, haha."_

"Yeah..uhm, bye." I said, and hung up.

Weird.

I went to go text Dustin, but instead, my inbox was filled with texts from Joe's, Nick's, and Lexi's.

Hm. Nick asked for a Kevin.

Kevins phone was filled with texts from Nick and Joe.

Then, it was about time to piss on myself.

"Oh, shit! He put his phone in my bag on accident!" I said to myself, and quickly dialed my own number.

But was it really an accident?

_"Hello?"_ The voice on the other end answered, a familiar voice.

"So, I believe our phones got mixed up." I laughed.

_"Seemingly so. I was just about to call my own phone."_ He laughed.

"Well, I kind of want mine back. I've got pictures on there that would make you blush." I giggled. I really didn't want him seeing those.

_"Yeah, well. So do I. Can you not send them to people?"_ He laughed, and I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. I'd rather not find out.

"I won't even look, haha. So, when do you want to trade back?" I asked, now nervous. Despite telling myself all night I'd never see him again, I was going to see him again, and soon.

This was getting weird.

_"Uhm. How about at three? I've got a thing, but then I'm free. At the Starbucks on North?"_

"Kevin, this is LA. There are _four_ Starbucks's on North." I laughed.

_"Good point. The one that all the goth kids go to, it's probably safest for me."_ He laughed.

"Okay, see you then. By the way...I'm Scarlet."

_"Well, Scarlet. See you at three. I'll be the one with your phone."_ I could almost hear him smiling.

"Bye, Kevin." I laughed, and hung up.

Four hours until Kevin. Time to look for what to wear.

I ran downstairs, to tell my Mom I'd be leaving at 3:45 to meet with a friend.

"Scarlet, weren't you and Dustin going to come to Clares cheer competition today?" She asked, peeved.

"Mom, this is kind of important." I replied, feeling bad I'd miss Clare's thing.

"Tell Clare that. You know how she loves when you and Dustin go. She adores Dustin."

"He'll probably still go, if I ask."

"This is on you, hon." She said, and continued curling her hair.

I sighed, and made my way into Clare's room.

"Good, you're up. I already told Mom about it, sorry." She smiled.

"It's okay, kiddo. Listen...do you mind if I miss your cheer thing today? I bet Dustin will still go." I said hopefully. She frowned.

"I guess. Why?"

"I need to run an errand." I replied.

"Okay. But ask Dustin to come." She smiled.

"Will do." I said, and kissed her forehead.

I dialed Dustins number, on Kevins phone.

_"Hello?"_ He answered.

"Hey baby." I replied.

_"Oh, hey Scarlet. Whose phone are you on?"_ He said.

"A friends. Listen, I can't make Clare's cheer comp. today, but can you still make it? She really wants you there." I said sweetly.

_"Sure, no problem. What do you have to do?"_ He asked.

"I need to help Shelly with a paper for Brit. Lit." I lied. Shelly never answered her phone anyways, so if he called to verify, it would be pointless.

_"Okay, doll. Talk to you later. I love you."_ He said. What an understanding boy.

"Love you too." I said, and hung up.

I didn't like lying, but I figured it would be tons easier to explain than "Oh, Kevin Jonas's phone and my phone just happened to get a little mixed up."

At three o'clock, I began rummaging through my closet for the perfect outift. I decided I'd wear a dress, because the weather was really nice, and it seemed cute.

After picking a blue dress that went just above my knees, with spaghetti staps, low cut bust line, and a floral print, I ran mousse through my hair to make it wavy, and slid on some flats. I applied some eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipgloss, then double checked myself in my full-lengthed mirror.

I looked kinda hot, if I do say so myself.

Grabbing my purse, and dropping Kevins BlackBerry into it, I picked my keys, to my Honda Civic, from my nightstand drawer, and dashed out the door.

Was I eager or _what_?

I arrived at the Starbucks at 4:03, kicking myself for being late. I know it was only three minutes, but this boy gave me the chills. Even though he shouldn't have, because it wasn't at all possible.

I saw the back of his head, his hair was straightened, but I knew it was him because he (other than myself) was the only one not wearing chains.

"Psst!" I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey there!" He smiled, and removed his Gucci aviators. I had the same pair.

"Hey, I got your phone." I laughed, and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't akward.

"Good thing, Scars." He grinned. Scars. I liked that.

"Indeed." I replied, taking the drink he offered me. He bought me a venti Frappucino. That must mean he wanted me to stay a bit. I sat down.

"Seems like something wants us to meet, haha. First at the show, your top was like **_BAM_**, then your keys to that hot-ass ride, and now the cell-phone debacle." He grinned, and sipped his passion tea.

"I guess so. Thanks for the caramel, it's my favorite." I smiled at the fact he was able to guess my favorite drink. It took Dustin months to remember I didn't like the black tea.

"You look like a caramel lover. Myself, I go for the passion tea." He smiled again, and sipped his pink drink.

"I've never tasted it." I replied.

He held out the drink, and gestured for me to taste it. I put the straw between my lips, and took a small sip, hesitated, then took a larger when I realized it was even better than my frap.

"Thats bomb." I laughed.

"Bomb?"

"Good." I informed.

"I see. You Cali natives and your Hollywood slang." He chuckled.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"New Jersey. I miss it there, we moved here because of recording, and stuff. It got to be a hassle, flying back and forth."

"I've been to Newark a few times, i've got an aunt there."

"We were kind of close to there." He nodded, and helped himself to a sip of my frappucino.

Were we really at the share-drinks part? Because we had just met. People were never just open to sharing drinks with people they don't know. Or maybe, as usual, I was looking entirely too much into this. Maybe he was just being a super nice guy, which, was apparent- he was a super nice guy. But I really did feel a connection with him, and conversation with me never flowed this easily. I'd been rumored to be a bitch. And it was pretty much true, if I didn't like you, I was a bitch. And in order for me to like you, I needed to know you a while. I'd known Keven for not even 24-hours.

He made me feel like being nicer. And not just to him, to everyone. Which, again, was quite odd. I was usually okay with being a bitch.

We talked for about 30 more minutes, including a small interjection of us buying a brownie and splitting it.

"Well, I really don't want to, but Nick keeps texting me, I've gotta go see what he wants, he says it's important." Kevin frowned.

"I understand. It was really nice talking with you." I smiled, but it was fake. I felt like crying that he had to go. I was having way too much fun with him. More fun than I usually had with Dustin.

_Note to Self: Quit comparing Kevin Jonas to Dustin._

"It was great talking with someone who isn't spazzing out over me. Like, a real conversation is hard to come by for my brothers and I. I'll have to go home and brag now."

"Brag about what?" I laughed, and finished off my drink.

"I found a pretty girl, who, despite what she says, enjoys my music. And she doesn't treat me like a celebrity, she didn't even bring it up in conversation." He grinned, and I could feel myself blush.

He called me pretty.

"Well, I promise, I'm not that great. But yeah, I suppose your music has a certain..._j'nais ce pas_." I laughed.

"So do you. See you around, Scars." He half smiled, half frowned, and jogged to his car, which I wasn't even aware of, was parked right next to mine. A white Miata.

So was I developing real feelings for someone I now knew for sure I'd never see again? The fates had run out of excuses, and it seemed like Kevin and I both blew our chance at getting numbers...or even e-mails. I'd never met someone who made me want to adjust myself to fit them. I wanted to agree with everything he said, even if I didn't agree. But the thing was, I actually did agree with the same things as him. We fit, and very well. It scared me, to be honest. I didn't like feeling like I wasn't in control, and with Kevin, I wasn't. Not a bit. It was like I would run to Mars if he asked. It was unnatural, but felt so damn right.

Well, life sucks, then you die.

_Girl, you've got a better chance with Jesus. Every girl on the planet wants him,_ said my subconcious

Shuttup.

* * *

I arrived home around the same time my parents,Clare, and Dustin were walking in.

"You sure look pretty." Dustin said, and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. How was the cheer competition?" I asked Clare.

"We won 2nd." Clare grimaced.

"That's not bad." I replied, hugged her, and began walking up the stairs. Dustin followed.

Sliding across my bed, Dustin shut the door, and joined me, immediately positioning himself on top of me, and diving right into a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his right grazed over my chest, and his left went up my dress, grabbing my butt with a squeeze.

_"Scarlet, Dustin, we're going to eat, want to join us?"_ My Mom knocked on my door. Dustin shook his head _no._

"I ate while I was at Shelly's." I replied, and heard my Mom walk off.

As soon as he heard the front door shut, his pants were off.

--

"I've got a joint." He said 20 minutes later, as I curled up next to him.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." I laughed, and pulled a lighter from my night stand drawer.

So I smoked. Whatever. What teenager didn't?"

"Nice wallpaper." He said as I inhaled.

"Hm?" I asked, coughing.

"You've got one of those Jonas Brothers as your wallpaper on your phone." He laughed. I grabbed it from him, and laughed.

Kevin had taken a picture of himself, and made it my wallpaper. Why didn't I think of that?

"Yeah, well. He's got curly hair." I shrugged.

After Dustin finally went home, I scrolled through my phones contacts, to call my friend Kelly. But the number under hers is what I was paying more attention to.

Kelly  
Kevin  
Kezryth

_Kevin_

Since I only knew one Kevin, and he was a certain Jonas who had over-night possesion of my phone, I felt my heart jump into my throat. He was always one step ahead of me, it seemed.

But the question is, do I call it?


End file.
